


F-Side

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, Genderswap, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom se ha convertido en mujer, ¡horror!… O, bueno, tal vez no tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F-Side

El grito estruendoso que se escuchó por todo la casa hizo que Simone refunfuñara entre dientes, dispuesta a levantarse, subir las escaleras y reprender a sus hijos por el ruido. Sin embargo, Gordon no se lo permitió, agarrándola del brazo y sonriendo.

—Déjalos, son adolescentes —dijo comprensivo.

Reacia al inicio, Simone relajó el cuerpo y se acurrucó contra Gordon. Estaban viendo una película, disfrutando del único día a la semana que tenían libre los dos, y no quería permitir que sus hijos se lo arruinaran, ya estaban demasiado grandes para eso.

—Bueno, cariño… pero más les vale no hacer desastres o discutir.

En el piso superior, Bill estaba tapando la boca de Tom con su mano mientras este llevaba una expresión de absoluto pánico y luchaba por soltarse moviendo frenético piernas y brazos.

—¡Mierda, Tom, estate quieto! —ordenó Bill casi sin aliento—. Mamá ni Gordon pueden verte así…

Unos minutos más pasaron para que Tom se rindiera, dejándose caer al suelo casi dramáticamente en cuanto Bill le liberó.

—¡Esto es tu jodida culpa!

La aguda y femenina voz brotando de la garganta de su gemelo hizo que inevitablemente Bill riera agarrándose el estómago y solo deteniéndose cuando notó que los ojos de Tom comenzaron a volverse acuosos y los labios le temblaban.

—Dios, lo siento —se disculpó, agachándose a la altura de Tom, que había quedado inmóvil donde cayó y sobándole la espalda—, pero es que sonabas tan… tan chica…

Tom lo apartó de un manotazo y se puso de pie en un movimiento enérgico. Se apresó el par de pechos que apenas sobresalían por su gigantesca camiseta y se los sacudió con algo de brusquedad.

—Soy una chica —berreó— y tú eres el culpable.

—¡Sabes que no es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es!

—Mira el lado positivo —intentó consolarlo Bill, al ver que ponerse terco no los llevaría a ningún lado—, te ves sexy…

Aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, Tom se arrodilló y comenzó a gatear hacia su hermano, sus ojos fijos en él. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Bill, quien apenas pestañaba para ese instante, se apegó a su oído y dijo con voz mortalmente seria:

—¿Y crees que me importa una puta mierda? Si es que no puedo cambiar, ¿cómo se lo voy a explicar a todos? —Quedó unos segundos en silencio—. Esto es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir como mujer? Ellas tienen… ya sabes… y yo…

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de unas lágrimas que lentamente descendieron llegando al cuello de Bill y avisándole de su estado.

—Tomi, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó escandalizado, sin poder creérselo, y girando el rostro de Tom para que le enfrentara.

—No, idiota, esto es un espejismo —contestó Tom sarcástico, apartándose con rapidez del otro chico y limpiándose las mejillas húmedas—. Es este maldito cuerpo hormonal, te juro que no puedo controlarlo —dijo entre hipidos.

Sin replicar nada, Bill atrajo a Tom a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Si quieres… si quieres yo también me convierto en chica —susurró sin pensarlo, y asustándose como un infierno al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras cuando Tom pareció calmarse milagrosamente y se retiró de su abrazo para mirarle con sus grandes ojos acuosos, brillantes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —tragó duro saliva.

—Pero… —Tomi se mordió el labio—, ¿cuál sería la diferencia? Ya actúas como una, y te pintas como una, y te vistes, y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, fue atacado por un Bill con las mejillas coloreadas a rojo vivo, y nuevamente, una batalla se dio inicio, solo que esta ocasión en vez de luchar por su libertad, luchó para no recibir las jaladas de pelo y los pellizcos de su hermano.

—¡Ves, incluso peleas como chica! —dijo entre jadeos y con mofa.

—Esa me la pagas… —contestó Bill e intentó atestar un golpe en el hombro de Tom, pero que debido a que su hermano se movió tratando huir, terminó siendo dado en uno de los abultados pechos—. Mierda, Tom, estás…

No acabó de hablar interrumpido por un chillido amenazante con dejarlo sin descendencia y a Tom con la mirada turbia por el dolor y la furia, abalanzándose encima de él. Consciente de que posiblemente se merecía toda la ira, y de que poseía más fuerza que chica-Tomi, se restringió a recibir los golpes.

Cuando comenzó a pensar seriamente de que algunos de los porrazos iban a dejarle magulladuras visibles y dolorosas, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta dando paso a Simone.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó furibunda—. ¡Dejen de pelear! Dios, se comportan como si fueran unos niños.

Tom y Bill hicieron caso a su madre, separándose, agitados por la riña y con la ropa desarreglada. El mayor de los gemelos sentía pánico de que su madre se pudiera dar cuenta del gran cambio que su cuerpo había sufrido, sin embargo, Simone estaba lo suficientemente disgustada como para centrar la mirada en uno de los dos más de unos pocos segundos antes de acribillar al otro con sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver que ninguno tenía intención de explicar el porqué se encontraban revolcándose en el piso—. Más vale que uno de los dos hable o estarán castigados por dos semanas.

Sabiendo que era imposible que Tom abriera la boca, Bill fue el que se adelantó.

—¡Tom agarró uno de mis CDs de Nena sin decírmelo y ahora no quiere devolvérmelo! —Tom abrió los ojos, incrédulo y Simone enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Su hijo menor tenía la costumbre de mentir para cubrirse el trasero sin importar a quién vendiese en el camino, así que asegurarse nunca salía sobrando.

Con lentitud, Tom asintió y bajó la mirada para que su madre no percibiera las muchas ganas que tenía de asesinar a Bill. Sin lucir del todo convencida, Simone los contempló por un par de segundos más.

—Espero que no me estén mintiendo —dijo con seriedad—. Dejen de discutir y Tom, por favor, devuélvele su CD a tu hermano, ¿está claro?

Después de obtener otro asentimiento, Simone salió de la habitación y ambos chicos respiraron al fin.

—Es mejor tranquilizarnos, ver cómo resolver esto y… —aconsejó Bill, pero su voz fue disipándose hasta quedar en silencio al observar cómo Tom colapsaba en la cama y se cubría los ojos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Quizá esta sea una pesadilla —escuchó la voz de Tom sofocada por sus brazos— y pronto me despierte.

Bill se echó al lado de su hermano, muy cerca pero sin tocarlo y le apretó el brazo en un intento de consuelo.

—Sabes que esto es realidad, al igual que el libro de hechizos y pociones… —susurró.

No hubo respuestas y se quedaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en cosas distintas. Al inicio de la semana, lo último que hubieran **pensado** era estar envueltos en semejante embrollo gracias a una de las reliquias que habían recibido de una tía abuela recién fallecida.

—Es un libro mohoso y huele raro —había comentado Bill con el cejo fruncido al llegar Simone de la lectura del testamento. Su madre se había encogido de hombros, diciendo que la tía Gerta siempre había sido excéntrica.

Girando con lentitud, se puso de costado. Todavía tenía puesta su mano en el brazo de Tom que parecía haberse sumergido en un extraño estado de sopor, y con lentitud, casi sin poderlo evitar, la movió hacia el oeste, hacia los prominentes pechos que resaltaban en la camiseta y la posó en uno de ellos, apretando ligeramente y maravillándose de la sensación esponjosa.

—¡Bill, quítate! —exclamó Tom con brusquedad, dándole un manotazo—. Serán tetas y lo que quieras, pero son mías y no quiero que las toques.

—Pero… Tomi…

—No —negó con firmeza—. Quiero que vayas al ático, busques el libro y lo traigas para ver cómo podemos deshacer esto.

Bill hizo caso inmediatamente a su gemelo.

La noche anterior habían quedado solos y a manera de travesura habían sacado del lugar en el que había guardado su madre el libro con extrañas letras grabadas en su cubierta de piel.

—Una vez la abuela me dijo que la tía Gerta era bruja —había dicho Bill, observando el libro que tenía entre sus manos—. Me pregunto si esto era lo que utilizaba para sus conjuros o algo así.

—Deja de hablar estupideces, ya estás grande para creer en magia —contestó Tom.

¿Estupideces? Oh, claro, por eso mismo ahora estaba con formas de mujer y voz aguda. Porque después de eso, habían discutido y entre gritos y empujones, Bill le había retado a leer uno de los hechizos en voz alta. Para demostrar su punto, lo había hecho.

En la mañana no había notado nada extraño ni fuera de lo común, había sido después de una merienda a mediodía cuando el cuerpo se le había empezado a entumecer de manera extraña y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensando que se le pasaría con una siesta había ido a dormir.

Sin embargo, lejos de pasársele, los síntomas habían empeorado.

Cuando Bill, que había regresado de visitar a Andreas, entró a su habitación, lo encontró en posición fetal y sudoroso.

—¡Tomi, ¿qué tienes?! —Preocupado, corrió hacia la puerta para ir en búsqueda de su mamá, pero ni siquiera puso la mano en la manija cuando un jadeo ruidoso proveniente de Tom le detuvo.

Repentinamente, el lugar se había iluminado con una luz verde que giraba en espirales y rodeaban a Tom. Bill corrió hacia su hermano y levantó su torso, abrazándolo; aunque estaba asustado a morir, si algo le estaba sucediendo a Tom¸ no lo dejaría solo. Del mismo modo en el que las luces aparecieron, se desvanecieron sin dejar rastros.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó al momento en el que los ojos marrones de su gemelo se mostraron.

—Sí —respondió en un murmullo—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

No pasaron más de dos segundos para darse cuenta de las consecuencias de lo sucedido, de la obra de las luces en su pecho, en su voz, en todo sitio. El pánico había brotado sin pérdida de tiempo y el terror e ira había tenido por objetivo a Bill.

—Te tengo una mala y una buena noticia —anunció Bill al volver llevando entre sus manos el libro maldito. Tom, quien seguía con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, alzó la vista, prestándole atención—. La buena es que es reversible.

—¿La mala?

Bill se mordió el labio, señal de que sabía que lo que tenía que decir no le haría feliz a Tom.

—Aparte de tener que ingerir un preparado extraño de vegetales y plantas… tienes que encontrarle algo bueno a tu condición. No da muchas explicaciones al respecto, solo que tiene que ser físico.

—¿Físico? —Las mejillas de ambos muchachos se prendieron—. No, no, ¡no pienso hacer nada! —vociferó. Su tono era de pura ira, y es más para ocultar el miedo que sentía que por molestia.

Con movimientos lentos, Bill dejó el libro en el piso, se puso al costado de Tom y empezó a acariciar su mejilla antes de empujarlo contra el colchón con un poco de brusquedad.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —Lo único que recibió fue un beso, un beso que acalló su aprensión con rapidez, haciéndole recordar que tenía a Bill, la persona que más quería a estaba su lado y siempre lo estaría.

—Creo que debí besarte hace horas para callar tanto escándalo —sonrió Bill dulcemente contra sus labios—. Déjame… déjame tocarte un poquito, ni siquiera te pediré ver, solo quiero sentirte. No las conservarás, por favor, Tomi.

Tom se quedó estático varios segundos, hasta que finalmente dio un leve asentimiento. Presuroso, Bill paseó sus manos por encima de la camiseta, con exactitud encima de los bultos donde horas antes no había nada. Tocaba con lentitud, tentando según las reacciones de Tom, hasta que dejándose llevar por un impulso, presionó un dedo contra el pezón duro que saltaba a la vista.

—Umh, eso fue agradable.

Alentado, Bill siguió y rodeó el pezón esta vez con su boca, humedeciendo la tela de la camiseta y arrancando un suspiro largo de Tom que arqueó un poco la espalda. Aprovechando este movimiento, Bill subió la prenda, dejando a la vista los pechos de Tom, redondos y con sus pequeños pezones rosados erectos, ansiosos.

—Dijiste que **no** verías —susurró Tom, que a pesar de lucir evidentemente avergonzado también miraba sus senos con curiosidad—. No los había mirado —confesó.

—Son bonitos…

—Los pechos son bonitos —declaró Tom—. Bonitos y sexys.

—No —negó Bill con una sonrisa de lado, presionando su creciente erección contra el muslo de su gemelo—, estos son así porque son tuyos…

Tom devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, cuando Bill volvió a repetir su embestida, le detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada de advertencia.

—No creas que vas a acercar “eso” a mi… ya sabes. Soy virgen en este estado y pienso permanecer así. Mi mejor oferta es de la cintura para arriba, tómala o déjala.

 

Aunque lucía desilusionado, Bill encogió los hombros y, sin previo aviso, tomó nuevamente un pezón en su boca, enroscando su lengua en él y acariciando al otro con una de sus manos libres.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó. Tom musitó un “sí” entrecortado—. ¿Te has mojado?

—¡Bill! —La urgencia de querer pegarle a Bill se evaporó cuando los dientes de este apresaron con cuidado su pezón—. Sí… me he mojado —dijo derrotado y arrancando un gemido a Bill—. Tú también estás excitado, ¿uh?

—Demasiado —balbuceó Bill—. ¿Estás seguro de que solo quieres de la cintura para arriba? Sabes que puedo… puedo hacer otras cosas que quitarte la virginidad, podría, uhm, ¿saborearte, tal vez?

Tom no estaba seguro, en lo mínimo. Y las palabras sucias hacían que el tintineo entre sus piernas incrementara de manera considerable. Se rectificó mentalmente, sí estaba seguro de lo que quería: quería que Bill siguiese.

—Hazlo, quiero… probar.

Estaba despavorido por las sensaciones, por su excitación, porque el lugar en el que siempre había tenido un pene había sido reemplazado por algo más. Bill se deshizo con rapidez de su pantalón y de sus bóxers, ávido, curioso. Cuando apartó las piernas de Tom, dejando a la vista una abertura diminuta, rodeada de labios hinchados y brillosos, húmedos y coronados por una mata de vellos rubios, tragó saliva. Era la primera y quizá única vez que vería un sexo femenino frente a frente.

—¡Deja de observarme así! —exigió Tom intentando cerrar las piernas, pero Bill le detuvo, posicionándose entre ellas e inclinándose hacia delante—. Sé que nunca has hecho esto y…

—No te haré daño, Tomi —aseguró—, seré cuidadoso, y hemos tenido clases de anatomía, sé a dónde debo ir.

Pero a la teoría y a la práctica había un mundo de separación. A los primeros lengüetazos inexpertos, el sabor almizclado se distribuyó en su boca y aspiró el olor particular. No era desagradable, fue el pensamiento que atravesó su mente. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Era Tomi, Tomi distinto pero Tomi en el fondo.

—¿Qué sabor tiene?

Tom estaba con el rostro al rojo vivo, embarazado, y Bill sintió que lo amaba. Se incorporó lo suficiente para darle un beso intenso a Tom, compartiendo su sabor, mezclando su saliva y dejándolos sin aire cuando se separó.

—Ahora sabes.

Bill volvió a como estaba, contemplando unos segundos fascinado cómo Tom parecía humedecerse más y más. No haría nada más que esto, era consciente de eso, sin embargo, podía darse la libertad de ingresar dentro del cuerpo femenino de su hermano, lo sabía. Se inclinó nuevamente pero ahora no utilizó su lengua de forma tímida, sino que la incrustó en la pequeña abertura de Tom, sacándola y metiéndola rítmicamente.

Tom liberó un chillido que le asustó. Que su madre empezase a aporrear la puerta justo en ese instante arruinaría todo.

—Ssh…

—Ya sé, ya sé.

—¿Quieres que siga?

No hizo falta una respuesta. Intentando algo nuevo, Bill esta vez fue por el clítoris, el famoso centro de placer de las mujeres, según había escuchado quién sabe dónde. Por lo estimulado que estaba Tom no le fue difícil encontrarlo y empujó contra él con su lengua. Las rodillas de Tom se sacudieron violentamente, lo cual empeoró a cada presión acompasada.

—Ya no puedo —lloriqueó Tom—, demasiado… demasiado… Ya no, detente.

Bill no hizo caso y siguió hasta que recibió una patada en el pecho que lo mandó medio metro lejos, sentado en su trasero e incrédulo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No podía —tartamudeó Tom sin moverse. Sus ojos lucían febriles, sus orejas eran dos focos rojizos—. Era un placer insoportable, ¿cómo lidian con eso las chicas? Mierda.

Sin terminar de entender, Bill suspiró, alzándose y sentándose en la cama. Le había gustado los sonidos de Tom, su olor y lo resbaladizo, el aroma impregnado de sus vellos cosquilleando su nariz… Había sido una experiencia que volvería a repetir. Palpando su dureza a través de sus jeans, hizo una mueca.

—Estoy muerto —dijo Tom disculpándose.

Eso significaba que tendría que ocuparse solo de su problema. Bill suspiró.

—Voy al baño. —Tom no dijo nada mientras Bill le cubría con una manta y depositaba un beso en tu mejilla—. Le diré a mamá que prepare la cosa esa de vegetales, me inventaré que encontré algo de internet sobre vida sana o una tontera así, ¿está bien?

—Gracias.

Cuando Bill se fue después de verificar que no había nadie por el pasillo a quien tenerle que explicar por qué salía del cuarto de su hermano agitado y con una erección, Tom bostezó. Había disfrutado, aún sin llegar al orgasmo, había disfrutado de la dedicación de Bill, de los espasmos, de cómo cada músculo y sentido habían estado focalizados. Miró el libro en el suelo y sonrió con pereza. El hechizo seguía ahí y a su disposición. Quizá Bill podía ser el que se tornase una chica, la idea le gustaba. Quizá él podría volverse mujer nuevamente y terminar, correrse a gritos y gemidos. Quizá los dos podrían hacerlo…

En definitiva, Tom agradecía a la difunta tía Gerta que seguro se estaba removiendo en su tumba por el uso que le había encontrado a su libro.

Un libro lleno de secretos y de cosas por descubrir, aceptó Tom, todavía más emocionado.

-fin-


End file.
